sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Post Traumatic
Post-traumatic}} | recorded = 2017–2018 | venue = | studio = * The Stockroom * The Village Studios | genre = * Hip hop * rock | length = 53:16 | label = * Warner Bros. * Machine Shop | producer = Mike Shinoda | prev_title = Post Traumatic EP | prev_year = 2018 | next_title = | next_year = | misc = | single 2 = Make It Up as I Go | single 2 date = August 28, 2018 }} }} Post Traumatic is the debut solo studio album by Linkin Park vocalist Mike Shinoda. It was released on June 15, 2018. The album was announced on March 29, 2018, along with the release of two new songs to promote the album, "Crossing a Line" and "Nothing Makes Sense Anymore". Shinoda himself served as the primary producer of the album but with additional production on a few tracks by BASECAMP, Andrew Dawson, and Boonn. Linkin Park guitarist Brad Delson, Blackbear, K.Flay, Deftones lead vocalist Chino Moreno, Machine Gun Kelly, Ross Golan, Kevin Hissink (Boonn), and Jordan Benjamin (grandson) helped write a few songs whereas most of them were written by Shinoda. The album contains content Shinoda recorded mostly by himself but additional instruments were played by Linkin Park drummer Rob Bourdon, Darren King, and Boonn with the content having been written by Shinoda after the death of his Linkin Park bandmate Chester Bennington on July 20, 2017. The three songs from the EP are included on the album. Background On January 25, 2018, Shinoda revealed his second project as a solo artist with the release of the Post Traumatic EP, consisting of three tracks focusing on his feelings after the death of his Linkin Park colleague and longtime friend Chester Bennington, who died by suicide on July 20, 2017. Precisely because of the issues addressed in the songs, Shinoda decided to publish the album in his name, without using his previous pseudonym, Fort Minor. In early March, he unexpectedly announced that he was working on a solo album, inviting fans to meet him that day in Los Angeles to hear a new song and to join a music video. The inviting fans' event was documented and featured on the music video of "Crossing a Line". The album was finally announced on March 29, which includes the three tracks on the EP, and according to a statement by Shinoda, "It’s a journey out of grief and darkness, not into grief and darkness. If someone went through something like that, I hope you feel less alone. If it has not happened, I hope you feel grateful." In May 2018, Shinoda unveiled the tracklist, which includes collaborations with Blackbear, Grandson, K.Flay, Machine Gun Kelly, and Deftones frontman Chino Moreno. Composition The album begins with the three songs released on the Post Traumatic EP as the "grieving or lamenting" segment of the album. As described by Shinoda in an interview with KROQ, the album "goes from Nine Inch Nails vibes to N.W.A vibes." Some of the music is dark and grieving music while other music is upbeat and about different subjects. In an interview with Vulture Shinoda describes, Writing and recording Shinoda wrote most of the music on the album himself, but songs like "About You", "Make It Up as I Go", "Lift Off" and "Running from My Shadow" were written with co-writers including: Brad Delson, Blackbear, K.Flay, Chino Moreno, Machine Gun Kelly, Ross Golan, Kevin Hissink and Jordan Benjamin. A leftover song from Linkin Park's last album One More Light, "Place to Start", features percussion from band member Rob Bourdon. Darren King also provided percussion for "Hold It Together". Boonn produced and provided additional guitars for "Running from My Shadow". The album, primarily being produced by Shinoda, was also provided with additional production on few tracks by BASECAMP, Andrew Dawson and Boonn. Shinoda also stated recording this album helped him in many ways but was a difficult thing to do. As he explained to Kerrang!, The music was recorded at Shinoda's home studio The Stockroom in Los Angeles. Artwork and packaging The album artwork features a signature of Shinoda over a painting of his. Shinoda was helped by Frank Maddocks, who has previously contributed to artworks for Deftones, Green Day's Revolution Radio and Linkin Park's One More Light. The album was made available with an art book by Shinoda and Maddocks which is a double-sided 9” x 12” book includes expanded and exclusive full-color album art and images of Shinonda’s painting series for “Post Traumatic” on one side, and coloring pages of original art when flipped over. The soft-cover art book was available bound with a clear O-card slipcase and includes the CD tucked inside a baby jacket. Critical reception | rev1 = AllMusic | rev1Score = | rev2 = Kerrang! | rev2Score = | rev3 = The Guardian | rev3Score = | rev4 = The Independent | rev4Score = | rev5= Pitchfork | rev5Score= 3.8/10 }} The album received generally positive reviews from critics. At Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the album has a positive score of 73 out of 100 based on 5 reviews, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Neil Z. Yeung of AllMusic praised the album, stating that "While Post Traumatic takes an emotional toll, it ultimately instills feelings of hope and the idea that things can get better. For Shinoda, Linkin Park, and their devoted followers, it's an effective group therapy session." In a positive review, Ilana Kaplan from the Independent called the album a "triumphant debut", giving 4 stars out of 5. Dave Simpson from The Guardian, noted that although Post Traumatic contains "flaws", he said that "its raw emotion is unusually touching and many will find it a source of tears, strength and comfort", giving 4 out of 5 stars to the album. Kerrang! praised the album altogether stating "It's an important, thoughtful album that will serve to unite the grief-stricken with a new-found sense of purpose to find some form of healing." Track listing | extra5 = | title6 = Brooding | length6 = 2:31 | note6 = Instrumental | title7 = Promises I Can't Keep | length7 = 3:22 | title8 = Crossing a Line | length8 = 4:03 | title9 = Hold It Together | length9 = 3:25 | title10 = Ghosts | length10 = 2:54 | title11 = Make It Up as I Go | length11 = 3:29 | note11 = featuring K.Flay | writer11 = | title12 = Lift Off | length12 = 4:00 | note12 = featuring Chino Moreno and Machine Gun Kelly | writer12 = | extra12 = | title13 = I.O.U. | length13 = 2:42 | title14 = Running from My Shadow | length14 = 3:24 | note14 = featuring Grandson | writer14 = | extra14 = | title15 = World's on Fire | length15 = 3:15 | title16 = Can't Hear You Now | length16 = 3:27 }} Personnel Credits adapted from the album's liner notes and AllMusic. * Mike Shinoda – art direction, percussions, composer, guitars, mixing, bass guitars, paintings, synthesizers, vocals, piano, producer, keyboards Additional musicians * Rob Bourdon – drums on 1 * Darren King – drums on 9 * Boonn – guitar on 14 * Blackbear – vocals on 5 * K.Flay – vocals on 11 * Chino Moreno – vocals on 12 * Machine Gun Kelly – vocals on 12 * Grandson – vocals on 14 Technical * Andrew Dawson – production * Serban Ghenea – mixing * Aaron Harmon – additional production * Jaycen Joshua – mixing * Frank Maddocks – art direction, creative direction, design, photography * Michelle Mancini – mastering * Manny Marroquin – mixing * Ethan Mates – editing * Josh Newell – editing * Jordan Reyes – additional production Charts References Category:2018 debut albums Category:Albums produced by Mike Shinoda Category:Warner Bros. Records albums